Curiosity – Watching From Afar
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Im Sommer, in dem seine Mutter stirbt, lernt Draco die Ruhe, die von Theodore Nott ausgeht, das erste Mal zu schätzen. Missing-Scene zu meiner FF "Curiosity", spielt zwischen dem ersten und dem zweiten Teil. Draco/Theodore


**Curiosity**

_Watching __From Afar_

„Versuch nett zu dem Jungen zu sein, Theo", sagte sein Vater und drückte die schmale Schulter. Theodore warf einen skeptischen Blick zur Haustür und seufzte auf. „Theo, ich weiß, du magst den Malfoy-Jungen nicht, aber er kann jetzt einen Freund gebrauchen. Und Lucius ebenfalls."

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend musterte Theodore seinen Mitschüler, der mit seinem Vater ein ähnliches Gespräch zu führen schien. Er hatte schon öfter einen Besuch von Draco Malfoy und dessen Vater in den Ferien aushalten müssen, immerhin kannten die beiden sich noch aus alten Todesser-Zeiten. Trotzdem… Theodore hegte keine – wie sein Vater behauptete – Abneigung gegen Draco Malfoy, auch wenn er sich nicht an dessen Freunde klettete. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach besser, wenn sein Vater glaubte, dass er Malfoy nicht mochte, obwohl das Gegenteil sicherlich unübersehbar war. Manchmal hatte Theodore Nott das Gefühl, seine Zuneigung für Malfoy stände ihm auf der Stirn geschrieben.

„Lucius, mein Beileid." Theodores Vater fasste Mr. Malfoys Hand mit seinen beiden und drückte sie, während er mitleidig den Kopf schüttelte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend." Mr. Malfoy machte seine Hand los und schüttelte kurz Theodores bevor er Dracos Schulter drückte, wobei der blasse Junge aussah, als würde er glatt in den Boden gerammt werden. Draco war vielleicht dünn, manchmal wirkte er sogar sehr zerbrechlich, aber mickrig war er nun wirklich nie gewesen. Die letzten Tage zerrten allerdings sichtlich an seinen Nerven. Die grauen Augen waren aufgequollen und rote Äderchen stachen hervor, die dunkeln Ringe sahen fast wie geschminkt aus.

„Schrecklich, das mit Narcissa."

Draco zuckte bei diesen Worten kaum merklich zusammen und richtete den Blick dann stur auf Theodore, funkelte ihn so zornig an, als hätte er gerade den Schuldigen für den Tod seiner Mutter gefunden. Theodore hatte von seinem Vater gehört, dass sie sich umgebracht haben sollte, aber in der Presse wurde etwas anderes behauptet. Draco machte jedenfalls den Eindruck, als hätte er genau daneben stehen müssen, was auch immer passiert war. Schreckhaft, verstört und wie ein kleines Kind klammerte er sich so unauffällig wie möglich an den Ärmel seines Vaters.

„Ja, bedauerlich", sagte Mr. Malfoy kalt. Theodore schaute zu dem großen, blonden Mann hoch und versuchte nur den Ansatz von Emotion zu finden, den Draco zeigte. Allerdings berührte es ihn wohl einfach nicht, dass er jetzt genau wie Theodores Vater Witwer war. „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass Draco ein paar Tage bei dir bleiben kann. Im Moment will ich ihn ungerne alleine im Manor lassen." Draco verdrehte kurz die Augen, als über ihn gesprochen wäre, als wäre er gar nicht da. „Und du weißt wohl besser wie man mit Kindern in dieser Situation umgehen muss." Theodore reckte das Kinn leicht, als Mr. Malfoy auf ihn herunterschaute.

„Immer wieder gerne, Lucius. Theo bringt so selten Freunde nach Hause. Und das in dem Alter… Lassen wir die beiden doch alleine, ja?" Damit fasste sein Vater Mr. Malfoy am Arm und zog ihn ins Wohnzimmer, ließ die beiden Klassenkameraden stillschweigend in der Eingangshalle zurück.

Draco schaute seinem Vater nach und verzog langsam die Mundwinkel, als Lucius Malfoy sich immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Am liebsten schien er ihm nachlaufen zu wollen. Theodore räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und errötete dann leicht, als Draco ihn wieder so wütend anfunkelte. Merlin, er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass Narcissa Malfoy genug von ihrem ach so schrecklichen Leben gehabt hatte.

„Du… schläfst bei mir", sagte er heiser, einfach weil er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesprochen hatte. Besonders in den Sommerferien konnte er die Sätze, die er an seinen Vater richtete, an beiden Händen abzählen. In der Schule brachte er kaum ein „Schieb mal den Kürbissaft rüber" heraus und wenn, dann klang er ziemlich ruppig, unbeabsichtigt. Vielleicht mied man ihn auch deswegen. Vielleicht mied man ihn ja auch gar nicht, aber er brauchte einfach nicht die Gesellschaft der anderen.

„Habt ihr kein Gästezimmer?", fragte Draco mit ebenfalls sehr heiserer Stimme. Theodore fragte sich, ob er wohl um seine Mutter geweint hatte. Als er damals seine hatte sterben sehen war er zu traumatisiert gewesen um eine einzelne Träne zu vergießen. Sein Vater akzeptierte genau deswegen einfach, dass Theodore nicht viel sprach.

„Sorry." Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte Draco hinter sich her. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, während er die knarrende Holztreppe hochschlurfte. Draco war anderes gewöhnt, das wusste Theodore. Er war auch schon einige Male bei Malfoys zu Hause gewesen und hatte seine Kinnlade dann vom Boden einsammeln müssen. Damals hatte er auch Narcissa Malfoy gesehen und tatsächlich hatte sie immer alles andere als glücklich gewirkt. Andererseits waren Malfoys selten ausgelassen und zeigten Emotionen. Draco litt sicherlich innerlich und Theodore musste sich zusammenreißen ihm nicht wenigstens die Schulter zu tätscheln. Merlin, wie gerne würde er einmal in die Nähe der blassen Haut kommen, die er seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aus der Ferne betrachtete…

Der Flur im ersten Stock war so schmal, dass die beiden Jungen hintereinander gehen mussten. Die schweren Holzwände und die wenigen Fenster schluckten jedes Licht, was eine recht unheimliche Atmosphäre verbreitete. Als Theodore kurz über die Schulter schaute rieb Draco sich mit beiden Händen über die Oberarme und sah sich unsicher um. Wenn er sonst mit seinem Vater hier vorbeischaute, dann hielt er sich mit Theodore im Garten auf oder unten im Wohnzimmer, aber noch nie hatte er das Schlafzimmer seines Mitschülers von innen gesehen. Theodore war ziemlich aufgeregt. Er hatte den halben Morgen damit verbracht aufzuräumen und mögliche Peinlichkeiten zu verstecken.

Sein Zimmer lag ganz am Ende des Flures und ließ Draco nicht gerade in Freude ausbrechen, aber im Moment war das eh unwahrscheinlich. Mit verschlossener Miene betrat Draco den Raum vor Theodore und schaute sich unsicher um. Theodores Bett stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand unterm Fenster, für Draco hatte sein Vater eines auf der anderen Seite aufgestellt. Theodore hatte darauf bestanden so weit wie möglich von ihm weg zu schlafen – ein weiterer Grund für seinen Vater anzunehmen, dass er Draco nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Du kannst da schlafen", meinte Theodore, als Draco prompt auf das falsche Bett zu marschierte. Allerdings ließ er sich nichts anmerken und veränderte seine Richtung einfach. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich auf das frischbezogene Bett fallen und testete kurz die Matratze, bevor er Theodore beinahe erwartungsvoll anstarrte. Mit dem Fuß scharrend wandte Theodore den Blick ab und lauschte in die Stille, die Draco irgendwann durchbrach.

„Hast du deine ZAG-Ergebnisse schon bekommen?", fragte er tonlos und wandte sich dem Fenster zu.

Theodore drehte sich in dieselbe Richtung. Hätte er das Fenster aufmachen sollen? In der blitzblank geputzten Scheibe konnte er seine Spiegelung erkennen. Ein sechszehnjähriger, schlacksiger Junge, der vergessen hatte seine Haare zu kämmen und das ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem sein schwer traumatisierter Schwarm ihn besuchen kam. Theodore seufzte und hob die Hände um das schmutzigblonde Haar zu richten, wobei er sich auf sein Bett zubewegte.

„Nein…", brummte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Draco nickte langsam. „Ah…" Er krallte sich am Rand der Matratze fest. „Ich… auch nicht…"

„Hätt ich mir denken können", entfuhr es Theodore schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich mein… Wir kriegen die ja alle gleichzeitig." Sein Versuch die Stimmung zu retten scheiterte kläglich.

Draco funkelte ihn ärgerlich an. „Ich weiß. Ganz so blöd wie du denkst bin ich nicht." Damit zog er sich hastig die Schuhe aus, schwang die Beine aufs Bett und kehrte Theodore den Rücken zu. Ihm entwich so etwas ähnliches wie ein Hicksen und Theodore fühlte sich mehr als unwohl tatenlos auf seinem Bett zu sitzen, während Draco ungestört weinen wollte. Falls er das wollte… Merlin, woher sollte er das denn wissen? Er konnte sich denken, dass Draco – wenn überhaupt – nicht vor jemand anderen Tränen zeigen würde.

Sollte er irgendwas machen? Nachdenklich runzelte Theodore die Stirn und fixierte den bebenden Rücken Dracos. Wie hatte er sich denn gefühlt, als seine Mutter gestorben war? Irgendwie leer eben, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, war schon ewig her… Draco und seine Mutter hatten eine ganz andere Beziehung gehabt und sowas konnte man ja nicht pauschalisieren.

Es klopfte und kurz darauf öffnete sein Vater die Tür. Draco schaute auf und wurde noch etwas blasser, als er nur Theodores Vater sah. Die Frage, wo sein Vater sei lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und drehte sich wieder der Wand zu. Theodore folgte der Handbewegung seines Vaters und trat auf den Flur, dir Tür hinter sich zu ziehend.

„Lucius kommt in ein paar Tagen wieder und holt ihn ab. Bis dahin vertrag dich bitte mit ihm, Theo", sagte er und seufzte auf. „Wahrscheinlich wird er es dir nicht einmal übel nehmen, wenn du nicht viel mit ihm redest."

Theodore nickte stumm, dabei wollte er nichts mehr, als Draco ein paar tröstende Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben.

* * *

Die Sterne funkelten am dunklen Nachthimmel, gingen neben dem vollen Mond aber ziemlich unter. Theodore hatte keinen Blick für den schönen Ausblick aus seinem Fenster, obwohl er sich an den Rahmen gelehnt hatte. Der kühle Hauch brachte seinen Vorhang zum Flattern und ihn dazu die Hand auszustrecken um den Stoff festzuhalten. Er stand eine halbe Ewigkeit hier und betrachtete einfach wie Draco schlief. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag kaum bewegt, aufgestanden war er gar nicht. Theodore hatte ihn trotzdem nicht alleine gelassen, traute sich aber nicht auf die andere Seite des Zimmers, als hätte man eine unsichtbare Trennwand zwischen ihnen aufgestellt.

Jetzt, wo Draco viel gleichmäßiger atmete und bestimmt ganz schöne Träume hatte, könnte er eigentlich das Gleiche machen, was er auch immer tat, wenn er im Schlafsaal nicht zur Ruhe kam. Er beobachtete Draco gerne, wenn der selig schlief. Dann sah er gelöst aus und so friedlich, dass Theodore sogar manchmal lächeln musste. Er schaute Draco nur an, nie berührte er ihn und das würde er jetzt erst recht nicht. Hier, in seinem eigenen Zimmer, war das eine viel privatere Atmosphäre und es war ihm schon in Hogwarts unangenehm. Er kam sich pervers vor, dabei wollte er Draco ja nichts Böses. Nur mal schauen… Er würde nie mehr können als betrachten, was er nicht haben konnte und das ließ sein Herz schmerzen.

Wenn er wollen würde, dann könnte er sich an Dracos Bettkante setzen und über den schmalen Rücken streichen, sogar über die blasse Haut. Gut, er wollte, aber irgendwo doch nicht. Sobald er einen nächsten Schritt machte, würde er mehr wollen und dann noch mehr… und noch mehr. Er durfte das nicht.

Draco drehte sich im Schlaf und umklammerte sein Kissen, seufzte leise. Seine spröden Lippen blieben leicht geöffnet und ließen Theodore schlucken. Er durfte nicht daran denken, wie es sich anfühlen würde diese Lippen zu küssen. Nicht, wie es wäre, wenn Draco schlief und erst Recht nicht, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie eine ganz vertraute Zärtlichkeit austauschen würden.

Theodore kniff die Augen schmerzhaft fest zusammen, sie brannten vor Müdigkeit, aber er konnte nicht schlafen gehen und diesen Anblick verpassen, wo er jetzt diese Gelegenheit hatte. Merlin, er wollte so gerne wissen, wie es sein würde, wenn er diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt bekommen würde. Von Draco. Nur von Draco.

Manchmal glaubte er vor Sehnsucht zu vergehen, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass man sich doch nicht nach etwas sehnen konnte, das man nie erfahren hatte. Er musste aufhören in solchen Vorstellungen zu versinken und akzeptieren, dass er das nie haben konnte.

„Starrst du mich an?"

Theodores Augen flogen auf und er sah voller Entsetzen zu Draco rüber, der sich schwerfällig aufrichtete. Sein Gesicht gab keinerlei Aufschluss über seine Gefühle, aber wie könnte er anders als angewidert sein? Ein Junge, der ihn nachts begaffte. Wahrscheinlich glaubte Draco, er wäre kurz davor sich eine Hand in die Hose zu stecken und… Theodore schüttelte hastig den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Draco nahm das wohl als Antwort; eine, die er Theodore nicht abkaufte.

„Du starrst mich an", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und die Bettdecke raschelte verführerisch, als Draco sich aufsetzte. „Auch immer in Hogwarts."

Theodore schluckte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Draco ihn nie bemerkt hatte, auch wenn es ein paar Mal recht knapp gewesen war.

„Du denkst wirklich ich bin blöd, was?", schnaubte Draco ungehalten. Im Moment war er viel leichter reizbar als sonst. Theodore wollte nichts machen, dass ihn aufregte. Draco würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden, wenn er sich vor ihm blamierte. Dann würde Theodore Nott einfach nicht mehr existieren und er war ohnehin schon kaum sichtbar.

„Nein…", sagte er kaum hörbar und richtete den Blick auf den Boden.

„Nein?" Draco stand auf und tapste barfuß auf ihn zu. „Was…" Theodore hörte die Anspannung heraus und er wäre kein Slytherin, wenn ihn das nicht wenigstens dazu verleitet hätte, darüber nachzudenken, was wäre, wenn Draco nicht ganz so abgeneigt wäre, wie er immer gedacht hatte. „Was denkst du dann?"

Theodore starrte angestrengt auf Dracos Zehen, die sich leicht bewegten, nachdem er direkt vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen war. Er konnte die Wärme des anderen Körpers spüren und so zerbrechlich wie Draco im Moment wirkte, hätte er am liebsten die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Dafür fehlte ihm aber der Mut, den er wohl nicht mal zusammenkratzen hätte können, wenn er wüsste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, Draco würde mindestens etwas für Jungs übrig haben, verschwindend gering war.

„Du musst doch viel denken, Nott", sagte Draco und irgendwo tat es weh, dass er nicht Theodore sagte. „Immerhin kriegst du sonst nie einen Ton raus. Ich werd aus dir einfach nicht schlau… Was muss man machen, um dich aus der Reserve zu locken?"

Es gab eine Menge Dinge, die Theodore im Moment sagen wollte, aber er öffnete nur stumm den Mund, schloss ihn bald darauf wieder.

Draco schnaubte auf. „Man könnte ja meinen, du wärst ein guter Zuhörer, wenn du nicht immer den Eindruck machen würdest, als interessiere dich einfach nichts, was ich sage", presste er hervor und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich meine… alle hängen sie an meinen Lippen, ja? Und du… du sitzt da mit dieser Fresse von wegen: Sprich mich an und ich kill dich!"

Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht beabsichtigt", murmelte er.

„Du würdest mich doch jetzt auch am liebsten aus dem Fenster werfen, weil ich dein Zimmer besetze", zischte Draco. „Und ich hab dir nie was getan. Ich könnte, weißt du? Ich könnte dich so fertig machen, Nott. Dann würdest du aus dem Fenster springen, freiwillig. Passt ja eh, so feige wie du bist. Feige Menschen bringen sich um, also solltest du –"

„Ich mag dich", sagte Theodore merkwürdig ruhig und gelassen. Vielleicht hatte er Draco einfach beweisen wollen, dass er nicht feige war, obwohl er selbst wusste, dass das stimmte, aber wenn jemand das Gegenteil glauben sollte, dann Draco Malfoy, der ihn jetzt vollkommen baff anstarrte. Theodore hatte langsam den Blick gehoben und nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch mehr Farbe aus Dracos Gesicht weichen konnte. „Ich… mag dich, Draco."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, dann schluckte Draco hart. „Du hasst mich gar nicht?", fragte er leise und ziemlich durcheinander. „Aber…" Er hob die Hand und fuhr sich durch die weißblonden Haare. „Ich kann dich einfach nicht lesen, Theodore. Du bist wie ein verschlossenes Buch… Ich verstehe, wenn ich nicht gleich raushabe, was ein… erwachsener Mann denkt oder fühlt, aber… wir kennen uns doch schon ewig. Eigentlich müsste ich dich am besten lesen können." Er blinzelte schnell hintereinander. „Aber ich konnte ja nicht mal Mutter verstehen."

Theodore senkte peinlich berührt den Blick und hob ihn erst wieder, als er leise Schluchzer hörte. Langsam und zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und berührte das erste Mal wirklich lange Dracos Schulter, die heftig zitterte. Draco sträubte sich nicht gegen diese Berührung und während Theodore noch überlegte ob und was er sagen konnte, um ihn zu trösten, trat der etwas Kleinere einen Schritt nach vorne und lehnte die Stirn gegen Theodores Schulter. Heiße Tränen tropften auf sein Pyjamahemd und Theodore platzierte die Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf, tätschelte das blonde Haar unbeholfen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dastanden, aber es schien Draco irgendwie gut zu tun.

Jedenfalls stand er am nächsten Tag auch mal auf…

* * *

Die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn gezogen lag Theodore still da und schaute auf die andere Seite des Zimmers. Gut, Draco war aufgestanden und sie hatten sogar wortlos ein paar Partien Schach gespielt, aber Theodore sorgte sich immer noch. Draco konnte normalerweise nämlich kaum die Klappe, auch nicht, wenn Theodore ihn betont desinteressiert in Grund und Boden spielte. So konzentriert wie Draco heute gewesen war, hatte er Theodore prompt besiegt und unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn das ganz schön gewurmt.

Ein Seufzen von Theodore reichte gerade aus, damit Draco sich leise murrend auf die andere Seite drehte. Als er die Augen öffnete drehte Theodore sich schnell um und hoffte, dass Draco nicht wieder mitbekommen hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Das Rascheln der Bettwäsche und die kaum hörbaren Schritte ließen Theodore schlucken. Draco öffnete die Tür und verließ das Zimmer, aber trotzdem traute Theodore sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Er lag stocksteif da, bis Draco irgendwann wieder kam und mit einem Klacken die Tür schloss. Dann war es still. Keine Schritte. Theodore wollte am liebsten über die Schulter schauen und nachsehen, was Draco da trieb, aber er traute sich nicht, egal wie neugierig er war.

Dann – ganz leise – waren Schritte zu hören. Schritte in die falsche Richtung. In seine Nähe. Theodore kniff die Augen zusammen und rührte sich nicht, versuchte nicht einmal zu atmen.

„Theo?"

Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf. Draco sprach ihn an? Hatte er sich wieder belästigt gefühlt? Interpretierte er das „ich mag dich" vielleicht richtig? Es hatte nicht den Anschein gemacht, als hätte Draco verstanden, dass Theodore ihm hatte sagen wollen, dass er niemanden so gerne hatte.

„Theo, tu nicht so", sagte Draco und setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze, ließ Theodore so schlucken. Es war am besten, wenn er nichts tat. Sonst würde er nicht mehr aufhören können. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist." Eine schmale Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Theodore konnte nicht anders, als kurz zusammenzuzucken, wodurch er sich verriet. „Siehst du…"

„Was willst du?", fragte Theodore wieder furchtbar barsch. Er hätte sich schlagen können. Wieso machte er irgendwie immer das Gegenteil von dem, was er tun wollte?

„Ich hab…" Draco räusperte sich und blieb eine ganze Weile still. Dann ging alles ganz schnell und Theodore hatte schneller einen anderen Jungen an seinen Rücken gekuschelt liegen, als er ‚Klatscher' hätte denken können.

„Was…" Theodores Stimme versagte und er verkrampfte sich sofort. Draco unter seiner Decke. Dracos Brust hob sich gegen seinen Rücken. Dracos Atem ließ die Härchen in seinem Nacken aufrecht stehen. Oh, Merlin… Theodore schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht einfach aufgrund dieses engen Kontaktes unter der Decke zu kommen. Und er war so kurz davor… Er war noch nie einem Menschen so nah gewesen. Außer, es zählte, dass er als Baby an der Brust seiner Mutter gelegen hatte. Oh… Ja, genau daran sollte er denken um das hier durchzustehen. Was immer in Draco gefahren war, es würde wieder irgendwo rauskommen und vielleicht stellte sich alles als der schönste Traum seines Lebens heraus.

„Ich hab von ihr geträumt", wisperte Draco mit zittriger Stimme. „Da war überall Blut und… dann… Ich wollte…" Er schnappte nach Luft und klammerte sich wohl aus einem Impuls heraus an Theodore fest, der die ganze Situation verfluchte. Sollte er jetzt etwa das Richtige tun und Draco hochkant aus seinem Bett werfen? Dafür musste man aber wirklich ein Herz aus Stein haben und Theodores war gerade geschmolzen, wie ein Stück Butter in der Sonne.

Er drehte sich vorsichtig herum und schaute in ein Paar tränengefüllte graue Augen. Dracos Unterlippe zitterte leicht und er vergrub die Zähne in der aufgerissenen Haut, bevor er den Blick senkte. Zaghaft streckte Theodore die Hand aus und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die eiskalte Wange. Dracos Haut war so wunderbar weich, viel schöner, als er es sich je erträumt hatte.

„Es war Nacht", murmelte Draco und schloss die Augen. „Ich wollte… Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich sie gesucht habe. Normalerweise hab ich immer meinen Vater sehen wollen, in den Ferien. Aber ich hatte so ein komisches Gefühl… Vielleicht hätte ich… ich…" Er schniefte leise und Theodore benutzte die ganze Hand, um Draco wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme zu schenken. Sollte er etwas sagen?

„Sag nichts." Draco rutschte etwas näher und legte seine Hand auf Theodores. „Sag einfach nichts…" Theodores Hand zitterte, als Dracos Finger sich um seine schlangen und sein ganzer Körper bebte, als die perfekten Lippen seine Fingerkuppen streiften. Im Gegensatz zu seiner blassen Haut waren Dracos Lippen warm, wenn auch im Moment alles andere als weich. Theodore lehnte sich automatisch vor. Wie sollte er da jetzt auch widerstehen können? Nach dieser Berührung sehnte er sich viel, viel zu lange.

Seine Hand fuhr in Dracos Nacken und er zog den anderen näher, presste ihre Lippen gegeneinander. Draco hatte das schon viel öfter gemacht, das merkte man sofort und irgendwie gab das Theodore Sicherheit. Er mochte das Gefühl von anderen Lippen auf seinen und die Hand auf seinem Bauch verursachte ein wunderschönes Kribbeln. Dracos Finger an dem Bund seiner Pyjamahose ließen ihn allerdings leicht unsicher werden.

„Noch nie gemacht?", fragte Draco ihn und schob die Hand unter die einzige Stoffschicht. Theodores Keuchen schien ihm Antwort genug. „Ich auch nicht." Dafür hatte er aber einen geübten Griff. Die Zähne aufeinander pressend versuchte Theodore ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Das war zu viel. Merlin, das war einfach zu viel. Er konnte doch nicht… Draco konnte sehr wohl. Er nutzte schamlos aus, dass Theodore Wachs in seinen Händen war, das war absolut klar. Draco suchte Ablenkung und fand sie in Theodores Bett.

„Draco… ich –"

„Ich glaub, ich mag dich auch", raunte Draco, drückte seine Lippen sachte gegen Theodores und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, bevor er ihn auf den Rücken rollte. „Du bist ganz anders, als alle anderen. Irgendwie faszinierend…"

Theodore bekam gar nicht so recht mit, was Draco sagte. Sein Kopf war gefüllt mit purem Glück, als Draco sich auf ihn setzte und wieder küsste. Er öffnete die Lippen für Draco, zögerte einen Moment und vergrub die Hand in den weißblonden Haaren, bevor er den Kuss sehnsüchtig erwiderte. Dracos Finger fuhren zielstrebig unter sein Hemd und er löste sich mit einem Keuchen.

„Du bist dünn…", sagte er leise, richtete sich auf und zog Theodore das Hemd über den Kopf. „Aber du isst ja auch nie viel… in…" Draco wich leicht zurück, als Theodore ihm nachkam, um noch einen Kuss zu bekommen. „…in Hogwarts. Also müssen wir…" Draco ließ sich kurz küssen und schlang die Arme um Theodores Nacken. „…jetzt immer zusammen essen." Er klammerte sich richtig fest und bewegte seine Hüfte leicht. „Verstehst du?"

Theodore nickte etwas zu hastig, schlang die Arme um Dracos Hüfte und warf ihn richtig herum, presste ihn hart auf die Matratze. Seine Hände machten sich wie von selbst an Dracos Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen und er konnte ein Zittern nicht unterdrücken, als er das Pyjamaoberteil abstreifte. Sein Blick wanderte über den blassen Oberkörper, der von hellem Mondlicht erleuchtet wurde, und er schluckte hart. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Gleich würde er die Augen aufschlagen und alleine in seinem Bett liegen, Draco wieder eine unüberwindbare Distanz von ihm entfernt.

Draco schaute ihm in die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment lächelte er, bevor er Theodore wieder zu einem Kuss herunterzog. Er hob die Hüften leicht an und entlockte Theodore ein dumpfes Stöhnen. Sich zu beiden Seiten von Dracos Körper hochstemmend genoss er das Gefühl einen Moment und nutzte aus, dass er Draco so viel leichter die Hose herunterziehen konnte. Er beugte sich vor und küsste die blassen Schultern, was Draco leicht seufzen ließ.

Den Kopf drehend murmelte Draco etwas ins Kissen, das Theodore leicht erröten ließ, aber dennoch ermutigte weiterzumachen. Draco gab so bezaubernde Geräusche von sich, da konnte man auch nicht freiwillig aufhören.

Wahrscheinlich ging genau deswegen gerade dann die Tür auf, als Dracos schlanke Finger ihm die Hose herunterziehen wollten. Der Lichtstrahl aus dem Flur erhellte genau Theodores blanken Rücken und dann die beiden erschrockenen Jungengesichter, die sich dem Besucher zuwandten.

„Draco?", keuchte Lucius Malfoy, die Hand noch am Türgriff. Einen Moment schien es, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten, dann rollte Theodore sich zur Seite und ließ Draco sich die Decke so hoch wie möglich ziehen. Sein Vater starrte immer noch wie traumatisiert auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Theodore wurde eine ganze Weile kaum beachtet und fragte sich, was verdammt nochmal Lucius Malfoy mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Haus machte? Vor allem jetzt…

„Vater, ich…"

Lucius Malfoy hob die Hand und Draco stoppte. Kalte, graue Augen fixierten Theodore, der schwer schluckte. Er spürte Dracos Hand auf seinem Arm und zog alles mögliche an Gefühlen aus dieser Berührung, die ihm verdeutlichte, dass Draco es wohl doch ernst gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, er würde ihn mögen. Mr. Malfoy wurde bei dieser Geste aber richtig wütend, wirkte mehr als furchterregend und war mit zwei schnellen Schritten bei seinem Sohn, allerdings packte er Theodore.

„Du ekelerregende Schlange", zischte er und drückte den Jungen gegen die Wand, ignorierte das erschrockene Keuchen seines Sohnes. „Was fällt dir ein diese Situation schamlos auszunutzen, um dir deinen Weg ins Herz meines Sohnes zu graben?"

„Vater, lass das!" Draco richtete sich auf, presste die Decke dicht an sich und schaute seinen Vater flehentlich an, während Theodore versuchte den schmerzhaften Griff zu lösen. „Vater!"

„Sei ruhig, Draco." Theodore erstarrte, als ihm ein Zauberstab an die Kehle gehalten wurde. Sein Atem ging schwer, ohnehin war sein Gesicht noch gerötet von den Ereignissen davor. „Du kannst das gar nicht beurteilen."

„Doch, verdammt! Lass ihn los, Vater. Bitte… Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

Lucius schoss seinem Sohn einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Man teilte mir mit, dass ihr euch nicht gut zu verstehen scheint", zischte er und presste seinen Zauberstab fest gegen Theodores Hals, worauf der röchelte.

„Du tust ihm weh!" Draco umklammerte das Handgelenk seines Vaters und brachte den so einen Moment zum Erstarren. Allerdings wurde Mr. Malfoy dadurch nur noch zorniger, holte aus und schlug Draco kurzerhand ins Gesicht.

Theodore schnappte nach Luft und sah geschockt auf die blutende Lippe, die er eben noch hatte küssen dürfen. „Merlin…"

„Merlin wird dir jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen", zischte Lucius.

„Mein Vater…"

„Dein Vater erst recht nicht." Lucius holte mit dem Zauberstab aus und Theodore kniff vor Angst die Augen zusammen. Kurz darauf erhellte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei das Haus, allerdings kriegte Theodore auch jetzt kaum mehr als ein Keuchen heraus. Er spürte den Schmerz, der sich über seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, kaum, dafür fühlte er umso mehr Glück, weil Draco für ihn schrie.

„Vater! Vater, verdammt! Hör doch auf!" Dracos Stimme drang nur recht dumpf zu Theodore durch, der auf seinem Bett zusammensackte und die Hand hob, um herauszufinden, warum seine obere Gesichtshälfte schmerzte. „Nicht anfassen, Theo."

Theodore blinzelte schwerfällig. Er sah nur noch verschwommen, aber Dracos Gesicht war so nah, dass er fast jede Kontur ausmachen konnte. Ein paar dicke Blutstropfen liefen über die aufgeplatzte Lippe und das machte Theodore viel mehr aus, als seine Schmerzen, die noch nicht wirklich zu ihm durchdrangen.

„Du wirst das hier nicht anfassen, Draco." Lucius Malfoy packte seinen Sohn grob am Arm und zog ihn von Theodore weg. „Genauso wenig, wie Mr. Nott dich jemals wieder anfassen wird. So wie es aussieht, wird er sich nicht einmal mehr an deinem Anblick aus der Ferne erfreuen können." Das bösartige Grinsen konnte Theodore sich trotzdem vorstellen. Er beobachtete wie die beiden verschwommenen Gestalten aus seinem Zimmer verschwanden, wobei Draco sich heftig sträubte. Ein letzter Blick aus grauen Augen, dann wurde es komplett schwarz vor Theodores Augen. Er war nicht ohnmächtig und er spürte sogar, wie er blinzelte, aber sehen konnte er trotzdem nichts. Doch… Als er den Kopf leicht drehte, dort wo er sein Fenster vermutete, wurde es irgendwie heller.

Der Mond strahlte immer noch, aber jetzt, wo Theodore ihn ansah, hatte er nichts mehr davon…


End file.
